An Artist's Work
Summary: Adare King's career as an artist does not go the way he hoped it would. Saaya Vadh gets suspicious of this and investigates. NOTE: This is based off Persona 5's second Arc, the Museum of...I don't remember what it actually was. Vanity? Eh, whatever. I don't own Persona, I don't know who owns Persona, I do know I don't want to be sued, and I also know Persona is a great game and you guys should give it a try. (We open up on Adare and Adara King, talking over the phone.) Adara King: You're an apprentice now! That's a step closer to achieving your dream! Adare King: What? O-oh, yeah... Adara King: I've seen that Phillipe guy's paintings, they're really good! Especially Forest Flowers - for a moment, I thought you painted it! Adare King: Yes, yes...I have to go. Um...bye. (He hangs up. He sighs thing's aren't going well. The phone rings again, he picks up, Saaya is on the other end.) Saaya Vadh: 'Hey Adare! '''Adare King: '''Um...hey there Saaya. '''Saaya Vadh: '''How are things going? '''Adare King: '''Well...er...I dunno. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Adare, what's going on? I know something's not right. '''Adare King: '''How? How did you do it? '''Saaya Vadh: '''Huh? '''Adare King: '''How did you become so successful as an artist? '''Saaya Vadh: '''I don't really know how to put it into words but I can tell you this. It's not about following others, it's about showing who you are. Experiment, try something new. Something that will catch their eye and show them who you really are. '''Adare King: '''I guess. But I'm someone's apprentice now. Maybe if I learn from him, maybe I can improve on my skills and style. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Oh, I see. What's his name? '''Adare King: '''Samus Phillips, he's pretty good. Hey I'll talk to you later he just sent me an assignment. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Um..alright. Bye. '(She hangs up, the camera cuts to her at a fashion show in Milan in which some of her works are featured as a part of the runway and inspiration for the different designs.) Saaya Vadh: 'I have a strange feeling about this Phillips person. '(Saaya dials Vendetta.) Saaya Vadh: 'Hey Venni, I'm gonna need you to do some diggin' on a certain someone. '(The camera cuts to Adare finishing his work. Samus looks at it.) Samus Phillips: 'Not bad, Adare. '''Adare King: '''Thank you, sir. Is it my time to showcase it yet? '''Samus Phillips: '''Adare, you still have a long way to go. For now it will be part of my collection. '''Adare King: '''But it's my wo- '''Samus Phillips: '''Do you want your career to end? Because if you dare speak out against this, it will. Got it? '''Adare King: '''I understand sir. '(Cut to Saaya Vadh in her apartment doing some more research on Samus Phillips and taking notes on his supposed work. Her phone rings.) Ebony Scar: '''Saaya, it's me. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Did you find anything? '''Ebony Scar: '''In my interviews with him, he always has a strange demeanor around his work. But I noticed that the styles are all so different. '''Saaya Vadh: '''I can see that. Each artist has their own signature if you will on their work and this dude seems to be setting off all sorts of alarms. Venni asked me if you can get some fingerprint samples from him and some of his work. To see if they really match. '''Ebony Scar: '''Sure, I actually have an interview with him again tomorrow. I'll try to get them. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Thanks, Ebony. '''Ebony Scar: Actually, he'll be doing an exhibition tomorrow as well, where I'll interview him. It'll last for two weeks, so we might be able to get good information. You in? Saaya Vadh: Totally. (She hangs up. Cut to the exhibition. Saaya and Ebony are studying the paintings.) Saaya Vadh: You're right, they are varied. I definitely wouldn't believe you if you told me they were made by the same guy. Ebony Scar: I doubt they are. Samus Phillipe: Attention, everyone? (The crowd looks at Samus, who is standing atop a stage.) Samus Phillipe: I will now unveil my latest painting, Intertwined Branches. I hope you are excited! (The crowd cheers, except Saaya and Ebony. Ebony sneaks over to some of the paintings, she notices that one of them looks a lot like what Adare would paint, while everyone is distracted, and is able to quickly collect some finger print samples from them. She hands the samples over to Saaya, who hides them in her bag. Samus unveils the painting causing everyone to gasp in awe, except for the two. It is then followed by interviews with some other journalists. Samus notices Saaya and walks over to her.) Samus Phillipe: 'Why if it isn't the Queen of Glass Art herself. It's an honor to have you at my exhibition opening tonight. '(He extends his hand. ''Now's my chance!, ''Saaya thought, she pretends to adjust her designer gloves and shakes his hand.) Saaya Vadh: 'The pleasure's all mine sir. '(Samus smiles and walks away.) Saaya Vadh: 'Ebony! I got the sample, let's get these to Venni! '(The two slip out of the event and they hand the samples and glove over to Vendetta who send it the lab for evidence analysis.) Vendetta Judgement: 'Results are in. You guys are right, the fingerprints don't match at all. The one you took from ''Forest Flowers ''and ''Intertwined Branches, ''it belongs to Adare. '(Vendetta and Ebony's jaws drop.) Vendetta Judgement: 'That bastard! He's a fraud! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Not just a fraud, but a swindler and task-master. '''Both: '''What?! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''One of my clients used to work for him. He was kicked out and is trying to sue this man. We've been building up a case against him for a while now, but he just can't get close enough. We've tried going undercover, but he sees through people so easily. So when you guys called about him, it was the perfect chance for us and these finger prints are the final nail in the coffin. From what we know, those who have been associated with him have either developed depression or have lost all their money. Using a data tracker in my client's account, we were able to trace their withdrawal data to him, so he's holding them captive mentally and financially. '''Ebony Scar: '''I'd say we beat him up! '''Vendetta Judgement: '''No I have a better idea. I can arrange a raid on his house. '''Saaya Vaadh: '''If that's the case, then I have a plan. Now listen up. '(The camera cuts to Saaya and Ebony arriving at Samus's manor. Samus greets them at the door.) Samus Phillipe: 'so, you're here. Please come in. It's not everyday that I'll be interviewed alongside Saaya Vadh herself. '(They get inside the manor and Saaya sends a signal using her mirrorphone. Soon a raid team busts in and Samus is arrested. Adare comes up from the work room to what all the commotion is about.) Adare King: 'Hey what's going on?! Saaya?! Samus?! '''Saaya Vadh: '''He's being arrested for fraud. You're free now. '''Adare King: '''Wait, what?! '(The camera cuts to Ebony's apartment after they explained everything to Adare. He sips his coffee and sighs.) Adare King: 'I...I didn't know... '''Vendetta Judgement: '''Don't worry he'll be going away for a long time. '''Saaya Vadh: '''Adre, I know how you feel. Life's tough, but you gotta show them what you're really made out of, show that through your art. I've seen your work, they're amazing, and I want to help you find your place. '''Adare King: '''Alright. I guess I can give it another shot. '(Saaya smiles and pulls out a stack of papers, documents for an art exhibition at another gallery.) Saaya Vadh: 'Let's get this show on the road. '(The camera cuts to Adare's exhibition, there are several people there admiring his work, but Adare is pacing around the gallery nervously. A huge crowd walks up to him and begins bombarding him with offers of money and commission and interview requests. He looks at Saaya nervously who gives him a thumbs up. The scene fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes